<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>第二次-13 by Didy_miny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483804">第二次-13</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny'>Didy_miny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>第二次 成為「我的」他 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:13:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>第二次 成為「我的」他 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844395</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>第二次-13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>兩人一直注視著對方，知勳完全不知道自己的致詞到底說了什麼</p><p> </p><p>不過他相信自己的能力，就算一心二用也可以說的很好，索性就放棄掙扎，目不轉睛的看著那雙他思念不已的十點十分</p><p> </p><p>當然大部分的賓客都沒有發現他們之間的異樣</p><p> </p><p>但靈敏如淨漢，一下就發現知勳那不動的眼神，跟著那個方向看去，隨即到吸一口氣</p><p> </p><p>快速的整理過後，他真想狠狠的打自己一頓，他明明很早就知道順榮成為集團的總經理了</p><p> </p><p>只是沒有明說是那間集團，但一淨漢的情報能力，本來就知道順榮之前待的公司是金氏旗下的</p><p> </p><p>現在的知勳何嘗不是這種想法呢，他在回來之前就透過燦知道金氏換了一個總經理</p><p> </p><p>那個人年紀很輕，是從分公司上來的執行長，他竟然忘了之前和順榮待到公司就是金氏的分公司</p><p> </p><p>依順榮的能力要上位是一件輕鬆愉快的事情，而且各種條件下順榮都符合，要在這個場合出現一點都不令人意外，他怎麼就沒有想到呢</p><p> </p><p>而此刻的順榮，除了開心，也是萬分的驚訝</p><p> </p><p>在他的記憶裡，知勳在尹家一向不受喜愛，巴不得沒有他這個人，怎麼一個轉眼知勳成了集團的掌權者了</p><p> </p><p>他們怎麼可能甘願如此，想到這裡又像從前一樣為知勳心疼了一把，不過心中還是充滿了疑惑</p><p> </p><p>知勳的致詞終於結束了，走下台，雙腳不受控制的邁開腳步，順榮也快速的穿過人群，朝着同一個方向前進</p><p> </p><p>兩人都在毫無防備的狀況下見到了彼此，但順榮卻像演練過無數次一般，一心一意的想要將那個他朝思暮想可人兒，禁錮在自己的懷裡，不再讓它離開，事實上他也真的這麼做了</p><p> </p><p>知勳不知所措的任由自己的雙腳控制這自己，傻愣愣的看著離自己越來越近的順榮來到面前，毫不猶豫的把自己緊緊的抱住，知勳雙手不知如何是好的握緊，不自然的垂在雙腿邊，而順榮不在意，仍將知勳緊緊的抱著</p><p> </p><p>當然兩人的動作也引起了他人的疑惑</p><p> </p><p>「他們兩個之前就認識了？怎麼一見面就這麼熱絡？」</p><p> </p><p>其中一個跟他們交手過的賓客回答</p><p> </p><p>「他們可是從大學開始就是很要好的朋友，一畢業就進入同一間公司上班，你聽過woozi跟hoshi嗎，好像就是他們，只是woozi不知為何消失了幾年，現在又突然回來了，我跟他們交手過，他們的思維縝密到一點縫隙都差不進去，看來我們以後要更努力了」</p><p> </p><p>此起彼落的交談圍繞在他們身邊，不過一點也不影響順榮抱著知勳的動作，在外人看來只不過是多年未見的朋友彼此擁抱而已</p><p> </p><p>但這已是他們認識以來，在公開場合最大尺度的動作了，不過也因為如此，大家都認為他們只是朋友，從不會往情人的方向想去</p><p> </p><p>順榮輕輕的在知勳的耳邊說話</p><p> </p><p>「好久不見，我很想你」</p><p> </p><p>僅僅著一句話，把知勳剛剛微微搭起的心理建設，徹底的毀壞，本來臉上的無表情也消失的無影無蹤，換上的是無限的心酸和想忍住淚水驚慌的眼神</p><p> </p><p>費了很大的功夫才緩過情緒，這才發現他還站在順榮的環裡，他們已經維持這個姿勢很久了，再不放開不知道該引來多少的臆測，於是伸手拉了啦順榮的衣角，示意他放開</p><p> </p><p>不放開還好一放開瞬間一群人湧上他們，這邊說恭喜那邊說加油的，都想說說好話，讓知勳和順榮對有好的印象，之後多少可以攀攀關係</p><p> </p><p>除了這些對他們奉承的人，在角落站著一對夫婦，其中的婦人用著一雙銳利的眼神，充滿憤怒及不甘</p><p> </p><p>他們就是二伯夫婦，這是場重要的宴會，尹氏的每個家都要派代表參加，大伯家由難得的淨漢出席，而二伯家理所當然的由他們夫婦出席</p><p> </p><p>「憑什麼？憑什麼？一個外人怎麼有資格當上尹氏的總經理？」</p><p> </p><p>二伯母緊握著自己手上的紅酒杯，用著高八度的語氣忿忿不平的說著</p><p> </p><p>而一旁的二伯父趕忙安撫她</p><p> </p><p>「好了，老婆，這裡是公開場合，別給自己丟臉」</p><p> </p><p>二伯母更加生氣的說</p><p> </p><p>「你嫌我丟臉？我當你太太才覺得丟臉呢！就是你不夠爭氣，才會落的今天這個要他俯首稱臣的局面，你才丟臉丟到家了，算了我不想在跟你講話了，今天我不羞辱他一番我不痛快」</p><p> </p><p>說完就逕自的走開了，二伯連一句話都來不及回</p><p> </p><p>到了宴會的尾聲，圍繞在知勳和順榮身邊的賓客們才漸漸散去，知勳乘著空檔跑到落地窗外的陽臺透透氣</p><p> </p><p>宴會是辦在午後的，此時已是黃昏時分，已經是秋天的黃昏吹著徐徐的涼風，知勳深深的吐了一口氣，好似要把剛剛接收到的話語都給吐掉，在吸一口氣時，皺起來眉頭</p><p> </p><p>「還是鄉下的空氣好啊」</p><p> </p><p>「那你幹嘛不乖乖待在鄉下別回來了」</p><p> </p><p>身後傳來依舊尖銳的聲音，二伯母一步步的靠近知勳，知勳平靜的轉過身，平靜的反問</p><p> </p><p>「妳有什麼事嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>「你怎麼有膽回來？不記得我當年跟你說過什麼了？」</p><p> </p><p>「記得，當然記得」</p><p> </p><p>就是你讓我離開這裡的要忘記可有點難呢</p><p> </p><p>「當年不是為了兄弟一口就答應了，怎麼現才過了三年就把兄弟給拋棄了，你不怕我毀了他？不怕我傷害他媽媽？」</p><p> </p><p>二伯母一副充滿自信的姿態威脅著知勳</p><p> </p><p>知勳只是淘了淘耳朵，蠻不在意的說</p><p> </p><p>「我怎麼覺得有個心虛的人在我面前不知死活的下馬威呢？你以為我什麼都沒有準備就回來了？你以為我會讓你傷害他們嗎？你以為我會讓你們好過嗎？別痴心妄想了」</p><p> </p><p>「你！」</p><p> </p><p>二伯母一下子不知該回些什麼</p><p> </p><p>知勳繼續諷刺的說</p><p> </p><p>「怎麼天都還沒全暗就聽到有狗兒在吹狗鑼了呢？是哪裡有妖豔賤貨還是妖魔鬼怪出沒了？」</p><p> </p><p>二伯母氣壞了，把手上的剛剛新拿的紅酒往知勳潑去，液體還沒出去手就被抓住了</p><p> </p><p>「在幹嘛？在幹嘛？」</p><p> </p><p>順榮在會場上發現知勳不見了，到處找他，好不容易在陽臺上找到，就看到知勳正使出罵人不帶髒字的功力，再來就差點收到紅酒攻擊，於是趕緊伸手把對手的手給抓住，順勢把她手上的紅酒拿了過來</p><p> </p><p>「紅酒多好喝啊！幹嘛要拿來潑人，如果你不喜歡可以拿來給我麻」順榮泯了一口紅酒</p><p> </p><p>二伯母氣急敗壞的跺腳走出陽臺，順榮立刻轉身想要握住知勳的肩膀，卻被知勳不著痕跡的退開</p><p> </p><p>「你…你沒事吧」</p><p> </p><p>「沒事，謝謝」</p><p> </p><p>知勳面無表情的轉身面向外面</p><p> </p><p>知勳再怎麼不著痕跡，順榮再怎麼遲鈍，都可以明顯感覺到知勳的有意疏離，讓順榮心中著實的傷心，不過至少人回來了，順榮這樣安慰自己</p><p> </p><p>「哇，我們真的變有地位了呢～今晚好多人對我們畢恭畢敬的呢」</p><p> </p><p>「嗯」</p><p> </p><p>知勳不知該回什麼，只用了一個單音回答，氣氛瞬間尷尬，順榮再接再厲</p><p> </p><p>「這些年你去哪了？應該去了很多地方吧」他記得知勳的願望清單了，有一項是去各式各樣的地方</p><p> </p><p>「我一直待在鄉下」</p><p> </p><p>再次沉默，知勳又再次句點了順榮，不過至少從單音變成了六個字，順榮努力想著應該再講些什麼，突然知勳說話了</p><p> </p><p>「你過的好嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>順榮驚訝的一時沒反應過來</p><p> </p><p>「我……我…我嗎？……如你所見，挺順利的」</p><p> </p><p>過的不好……沒有你怎麼可能好……</p><p> </p><p>又再次陷入沉默，順榮心中忍不住嘀咕，怎麼聊個天也這麼難？不過還是趕緊想個話題</p><p> </p><p>「對了，我們就要合作了呢，以後我們好好合作，一起創造一個屬於我們的王朝！」</p><p> </p><p>順榮伸出了手想要跟知勳握手，知勳轉頭看著那對他伸來的手，猶豫的要不要伸出自己的回握</p><p> </p><p>這是他想念的手，只是他害怕再次握上時他會失去現在的目標，怕會讓自己忘記回來復仇的目的</p><p> </p><p>正當知勳猶豫之時，淨漢也走了過來，他實在無法在看下去著尷尬的場面了</p><p> </p><p>「知勳吶，該走了，還得回家收拾殘局呢」</p><p> </p><p>盡快的把知勳從窘境拉出來，還不忘對順榮凱開開玩笑</p><p> </p><p>「呀，權順榮，原來你是金氏的總經理呀，都不先說一聲，害我嚇一跳呢」</p><p> </p><p>順榮看出來淨漢是想要化解僵局，也順著回話</p><p> </p><p>「呵呵驚喜吧，不過我可都沒有隱瞞喔，是你都不參加活動的，難怪你會不知道」</p><p> </p><p>「真的嗎？看來我以後得多參加了，以後蒐集情報容易些」淨漢撓撓自己的頭「對了，我們還得回家一趟處理事情呢，得先走了，改天勝澈的店見吧」給了順榮一個眨眼，示意他會幫忙的</p><p> </p><p>順榮會心一笑「好，去吧，改天見」</p><p> </p><p>淨漢回了跟拜拜就帶著知勳走了</p><p> </p><p>往尹家的路上，知勳仍舊看著窗外</p><p> </p><p>好久不見……我也很想你……</p><p> </p><p>可是怎麼辦我沒有勇氣，往你的方向踏出任何一步</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>